The Way We Love
by G.A.B97
Summary: /!\Twincest /!\ Au lycée Shinho deux nouveaux élèves totalement différents chamboulent la vie des étudiants, le premier Daeryong invisible et caché derrière d'affreuses lunettes rondes l'autre Soryong un beau garçon qui fait craquer toutes les filles. Quel lien ont-ils et pourquoi semblent-ils se connaitre ?
1. Chapitre 1

Salut! Me voilà avec une première fiction! j'ai pas grand chose à dire tout est dans le résumé.

Petite présentation:

C'est un Twincest (relation entre deux jumeaux) entre Daeryong et Soryong du groupe coréen Tasty.

C'est un UA donc pas de groupe ni d'idole. Si j'utilise des noms d'idole, d'acteur ect c'est pas fait exprès.

Il y aura de la violence d'où le Rating M.

Cette fiction est déjà terminée elle est en 9 chapitres et un épilogue mais le chapitre 9 et l'épilogue seront postés ensemble.

L'histoire a été écrite avec d'autres noms **Taemin pour Soryong** et **Taehyun pour Daeryong** donc si des Taemin ou Taehyun sa baladent dans le texte je m'en excuse.

Je me suis relue et ait été relue par ma béta mais il peut rester des fautes désolé.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Dans la classe de deuxième année 2C, du lycée Shinho, un lycée public au centre de Séoul un nouvel élève attend d'être intégré à la classe, debout face à celle-ci devant le tableau. Le jeune homme reste debout le temps que sa nouvelle professeur principale, Mlle HeeJung le présente. Dans ce lycée les classes ne changent pas d'une année sur l'autre, c'est pour cette raison que dès la rentrée les nouveaux élèves sont présentés officiellement à la classe pour qu'ils soient directement intégré.

-Voici Jung Daeryong, il vient d'arriver ici, prenez soin de lui.

Daeryong s'inclina devant la classe et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle à la place que Mlle Heejung lui dit être la sienne. Le cours commença mais l'attention des élèves était tournée vers le nouvel élève, qui comme tous les nouveaux attirait la curiosité des autres tels des vautours en quête de quelques informations croustillantes à se mettre sous la dent. Leurs regards étaient rivées sur Daeryong analysant tous ses faits et gestes cherchant la moindre faille du jeune homme à exploiter.

Daeryong était un élève comme les autres, il était cependant un peu plus grand que la moyenne, avait des cheveux châtain foncé couvrant sa nuque et descendant un peu devant ses yeux cachés par une paire de lunettes disgracieuses au possible.

Alors que la pause de midi sonnait les élèves allèrent à la cantine ou sortirent leur boîte de déjeuner et Daeryong disparu frustrant ceux qui attendaient la pause pour lui parler. Il ne revint dans la classe que lorsque la sonnerie retenti. Durant toute la journée les élèves tentèrent de l'approcher mais malheureusement sans succès. Le soir venu, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui un de ses camarade le reconnu et le héla tout en lui courant après.

-Hey Daeryong, attend-moi !

Daeryong fit un geste rapide avant de se tourner face à lui s'arrêtant de marcher, son camarade couru jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta à côté de lui à bout de souffle.

-Ah, merci ! T'as disparu toute la journée, tu te cachais ?

Daeryong haussa négligemment les épaules, faisant soupirer l'autre garçon.

-T'es pas causant toi !

Daeryong haussa de nouveau les épaule provocant un nouveau soupir de la part de son camarade mais celui-ci n'en démordit pas.

-Moi c'est ChulHo, si tu as besoin d'aide ou de quoique ce soit demande-moi !

Daeryong hocha la tête gentiment, ils continuèrent de marcher en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se séparent ChulHo étant arrivé chez lui.

Les jour passèrent et une constatation frappa les élèves, Daeryong avait toujours des manches longues et après le sport se lavait en dernier. Ce comportement plus qu'étrange attisa les braise de la curiosité des élèves jusqu'alors lassés de chercher des information sur lui. Les élèves tentèrent de suivre Daeryong chez lui mais finissaient toujours par le perdre de vue à mi-chemin. Ils voulurent lui poser des question mais il se dérobait toujours ou se cloîtrait dans un mutisme agaçant.

Après trois mois, ils arrêtèrent de suivre Daeryong après le lycée par manque de résultat, les élèves finissaient toujours par perdre leur camarade de vue malgré les tentatives répétées pour savoir où il vivait. Daeryong détestait être le centre de l'attention mais faisait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention et supportait comme il pouvait leur curiosité maladive. Les élèves de la classe dépités cherchèrent une nouvelle cible et un nouveau sujet de discussion. Leur désir fut semble-t-il exaucé puisque deux semaine plus tard un nouvel élève arriva dans la classe.

Puisqu'ils étaient en sous-nombre dans la classe cela paraissait logique que tous les nouveaux finissent là, pour le plus grand malheur de ceux-ci et le bonheur des élèves.

Ce nouvel élève intrigua d'autant plus qu'il avait eu un expression de surprise en voyant un des élèves assis au fond de la salle. Personne n'avais prêté attention à Daeryong au fond de la salle donc personne ne vit son expression surprise à l'arrivée du garçon puis son obstination a ne plus le regarder.

Ce garçon, Jung Soryong, avait été présenté puis placé dans la classe sans que personne n'ai détaché ses yeux de lui. Le jeune homme était, soyons honnêtes, très beau, un peu plus grand que la moyenne, des cheveux châtain lui tombant au creux des omoplates, des yeux marron pigmenté de jaune-orangé, un visage fin et long, mais indéniablement masculin, des yeux avec une petite double paupière le rendant sexy au possible _(rappelons que ça se passe en Corée et là-bas presque personne n'a de double paupière naturellement)_. On devinait sous son uniforme scolaire un corps musclé mais sans excès. Il semblait avoir un caractère fort et du charisme.

Le jeune homme avait un sourire collé au visage et cet expression joyeuse lui allait très bien, son sourire dévoilant ses dents du haut parfaitement droites et blanches. Les jeunes fille qui croisaient son regard fondaient sur leur chaise les yeux brillants. Les garçon de la classe étaient partagés entre admiration et jalousie, ce jeune homme qui venait à peine d'arriver avait déjà fait tomber les filles de la classe dans ses bras et celles du lycée suivraient sûrement le mouvement. Soryong dégageait une aura de force qui faisait qu'il semblait être fait pour être un leader.

Les heures de cours semblaient se passer sur le visage de Soryeong, aucun élève dans la classe ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui à l'exception près de Daeryong qui, bien qu'étant assez proche de lui dans la salle, avait l'air ne pas s'intéresser à lui, jetant tout de même quelques œillades de temps en temps. Soryeong de son côté faisait de même regardant discrètement de temps en temps vers lui.

À la pause de midi Soryong n'eut même pas le temps de penser à se lever qu'il fut assaillit par les autres élèves, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leur fit un sourire de star que les filles se déplacèrent subjuguées par la beauté du jeune homme. Dès qu'il put Soryong fui donc le plus loin possible, finissant sur le toit du lycée. Il s'approcha de la grille au bord au s'affala contre celle-ci s'asseyant sur le sol.

Soryong poussa un long soupir et finit par s'endormir complètement vautré par terre. Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie deux heures plus tard. Il s'étira bailla puis se prépara à retourner dans la fosse aux lion, ou plutôt aux vautours.

Dès qu'il entra la classe se tut et le regarda comme s'il allait leur donner le sens de la vie. Soryong trouva cela exaspérant mais leur sourit et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Les élèves allaient se lever pour lui poser des question mais le professeur entra dans la pièce et ils durent se rasseoir frustrés.

La journée se passa relativement bien, à chaque pause les élèves de la classe allaient questionner Taemin qui était bien partit pour avoir des cheveux blanc avant l'heure, les élèves le suivant absolument partout pour lui poser des question même jusqu'au toilettes.

Quand la fin des cours arriva la sonnerie fut celle de la libération de Soryong, qui s'excusa après des autres avant de partir en vitesse prétextant un rendez-vous important. Marchant vite pour ne pas croiser un de ses camarade et regardant régulièrement derrière lui il finit par bousculer quelqu'un. Il tomba en arrière et vit l'autre personne tomber elle aussi. Quand il leva les yeux il resta coi un instant reconnaissant Daeryong face à lui grommelant et se frottant le bas du dos s'était fait mal en tombant suite au choc.

-Dae...Daeryong ?

Il redressa la tête alors qu'il cherchait les morceaux de ses lunettes qui étaient tombées et s'étaient cassées sur le sol.

-So...ryong?

* * *

Voilà! Mes chapitres sont plus ou moins tous de cette longueur souvent ils sont un peu plus long sauf le 9.

Si ça vous a plu laissez une review (ou pas d'ailleurs XD)

Je posterai la fiction tous les jeudi je pense.

Passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit!


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey!

Donc en avant pour le deuxième chapitre

Ici ce sont les élèves qui restent dans la salle et les profs qui changent je sais pas si je l'avais précisé.

Je ne vois rien d'autre à dire sauf merci pour les follows et les favoris.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Les deux garçon se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un long moment avant que Daeryong ne se redresse totalement ramasse ses affaire en vitesse et parte en tirant Soryong par le poignet. Arrivés chez lui, Daeryong jeta ses affaire dans le salon puis se tourna vers Soryong encore dans l'entrée.

Soryong qui observait l'appartement de Daeryong reporta son attention sur le garçon face à lui. Il enleva ses chaussures sans briser le contact visuel, fit un pas vers lui le fixant comme s'il voulait le transpercer ou voir au plus profond de son âme.

-C'est, c'est vraiment toi Daeryong ?

-Oui, c'est vraiment moi.

Le visage de Soryong se crispa dans un expression de tristesse infinie puis il sauta au cou de Daeryong enfouissant son nez dans les plis de son col des larmes dévalant ses joues. Daeryong posa son menton sur la tête de Soryong et passa ses bras autour du corps secoué de sanglots celui-ci.

Soryong sanglota de longues minutes, serrant entre ses doigts le tissu de la veste d'uniforme de Daeryong qui passait ses mains dans le dos du garçon dans ses bras tentant de le réconforter. Ce fut après des longues minutes où le silence de l'appartement était brisé par les sanglots de Soryong et les paroles réconfortantes de Daeryong qu'il arrêta de pleurer et finit par se décoller de l'autre essuyant ses joues avec les manches de son uniforme. Entre deux sanglots Soryong réussit à prononcer un semblant de phrase

-Mais... mais.. tu.. avec Kwang Hee... à Yosu ? _(Ville portuaire au sud de la Corée du Sud)_

-On y était mais il y a eu un accident a son travail, il n'est jamais rentré à la maison. Mais toi, tu... tu n'était pas avec Ah Reum ?

Soryong secoua la tête.

-Elle est partie deux mois après qu'on se soit installés.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Daeryong prit Soryong dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec Kwang Hee et moi ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous gêner.

-Tu ne nous aurais jamais gênés, tu le sais, dit Daeryong d'une voix douce.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

Daeryong se sépara de Soryong, lui fit un grand sourire puis le tira dans le salon où ils se mirent à parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus. Soryong avait eu deux prix d'Hapkido, trois en Taekkyunet était passé ceinture noire dans ces deux arts martiaux. Daeryong, lui, avait reçu des prix d'échec, de rubik's cube et de wushu _(fallait bien que je le place celui-là!). _Tout deux avaient beaucoup changé mentalement, Soryong comme Daeryong avait dû apprend à vivre seul très jeune et était ressortit de cette expérience avec une plus grande maturité, quoi que Soryong gardait un côté enfantin dans son caractère.

Quand Soryong regarda sa montre après qu'ils aient eu finit de parler et que Daeryong soit allé faire du thé, il fut surprit de l'heure tardive qu'elle indiquait. Avaient-ils raté tant de choses dans la vie de l'autre qu'il leur avait fallut tout ce temps pour se les conter? Daeryong ayant vu l'heure sur la pendule de la cuisine proposa à Soryong de dormir chez lui.

-Soryong, il est tard tu devrais dormir ici ce soir.

-J'allais te le demander, chez moi c'est encore rempli de cartons et là tout de suite j'ai absolument pas envie d'aller cherche dans quel carton est la nourriture.

-T'as pas écrit sur les cartons le contenu où le lieu où il devait aller ?

-Bah non, pourquoi ? demanda Soryong alors que Daeryong éclatait de rire

Il se moqua gentiment de Soryong pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Ils mangèrent ensemble se remémorant leurs souvenirs communs et éclatant souvent de rire au souvenir de certains détails.

Les deux garçon regardèrent ensuite un film et s'endormirent sur le canapé, Soryong la tête sur l'épaule de Daeryong qui avait lui-même sa tête sur celle de l'autre. Durant la nuis ils bougèrent et finirent par tomber du canapé, sans pour autant se réveiller (_Kami-sama! ils__ ont le sommeil lourd!)_. Ils dormirent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Soryong avait la tête posée sur le torse de Daeryong qui avait ses bras autour des hanches de celui. Alors que Soryong avait passé ses bras autour de Daeryong, leurs jambes emmêlées de telle sorte qu'on ne sut dire à qui était quels pieds.

Le lendemain matin ils furent réveillés par le téléphone de Daeryong qui sonna son réveil programmé. Ils eurent du mal à se lever leurs corps courbaturés de partout à cause du sol tout sauf confortable. Ils finirent par se préparer à aller au lycée, leur vêtements étant froissés ils se changèrent et par chance ils faisaient la même taille (_on se demande pourquoi XD)_ et Daeryong avait deux uniformes propre.

Soryong remercia Daeryong à plusieurs reprises et partit avant lui pour le lycée. Arrivé là-bas il fut à nouveau assaillit par les élèves de la classe mais fut sauvé après quelques minutes.

-Excusez-moi, Mlle HeeJung m'a demandé de faire visiter le lycée à Soryong.

Soryong se tourna vers la voix de son sauveur et vit Daeryong se faire fusiller du regard par les autres élèves.

-Je suis désolé, je répondrai à vos question plus tard d'accord ?, dit Soryong avec un sourire.

Les élèves charmés abdiquèrent et laissèrent partir leur proie. Daeryong lui montra les salles principales puis conduit Soryong sur le toit.

-Oh c'est là que je suis allé hier pour sauver ma peau.

-Ils serons comme ça un moment crois-moi, tant qu'ils n'auront pas de réponse ou qu'il ne serons pas lassés ils te suivrons.

-Aish! Je vais me faire tuer à ce rythme ! Tu sais que y en a une qui me touchait les fesses en classe ?

-Haha ! Va falloir t'y faire Soryong !

-C'est pas drôle espèce de traître !

Soryong frappa l'épaule de Daeryong qui continua de rire. Un détail frappa soudain Soryong.

-C'est quoi ces lunettes toutes moches au fait ?

-Tu vois comme ils te traitent ? Je voulais pas qu'ils fassent ça avec moi. Je voulais qu'ils soit honnêtes sur ce qu'ils pensent de moi et je préfère être transparent ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour le moment ça va sonner.

Soryong hocha la tête et ils redescendirent à leur salle de classe. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir que la sonnerie retentit coupant les élèves dans leur mouvement pour aller poser de nouvelles questions à Soryong.

Cette journée fut aussi éprouvante que la précédente à la différence que le midi Soryong dut aller à la cantine n'ayant pas fait de boîte-déjeuner la veille. Quand il entra dans le réfectoire le silence se fit, et tous semblaient suivre ses gestes comme s'ils allaient apporter la paix sur terre. Soryong chercha une table vide mais trouva Daeryong au fond de la salle et le rejoignit.

-Bouh ! Dit simplement Soryong en s'asseyant en face de Daeryong.

-Ah, j'ai eu peur, répondit Daeryong sur le même ton.

Soryong sourit puis commença à manger parlant de tout et rien. Les discussions dans la cantines se centrèrent sur le duo Soryong-Daeryong, tous se demandaient pourquoi Soryong était allé vers Daeryong, pourquoi celui-ci l'avait accepté alors qu'habituellement il préfère la solitude et surtout,BORDEL DE MERDE mais pourquoi Daeryong sourit-il à Soryong si facilement alors qu'en trois mois les autre n'avaient même pas réussit à lui arracher un rictus ?

L'évènement du déjeuner fit très vite le tour du lycée et ils furent renommés les Tasty-two. Les rumeurs commencèrent déjà à se répandre alors qu'ils avaient juste déjeuné ensemble.

* * *

Alors ? c'était comment ? pour le Tasty Two ca avait plus de classe avant (Tae-two) mais là du coup j'ai du changer.

une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et bonne journée/soirée/nuit!


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello!

J'ai complètement zappé de poster le chapitre hier donc bah voilà avec un jour de retard.

Bon comment dire, j'aime pas ce chap Daeryong souffre et z'aime pas faire souffrir mes personnages mais c'est pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire, Les chap sont horriblement courts et je suis désolée.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Daeryong et Soryong apprirent très vite pour les rumeurs mais n'en dirent rien voulant voir jusqu'où elles iraient. Et elles allèrent très loin.

Dans le lycée chaque élève a un casier face à sa salle dans le couloir, celui de Daeryong était tout à gauche du bloc réservé à la classe 2C et celui de Soryong tout à droite. Daeryong reçu, dès le lendemain de l'apparition de la rumeur sur un possible lien entre lui et Soryong, des messages haineux lui disant de s'éloigner de « leur » Soryong. Qui, lui, de son côté recevait des lettres de jeune filles amoureuses qui voulaient toutes un rendez-vous amoureux avec le grand, le fort, le beau Soryong.

Les deux garçon ne répondirent à aucune lettres et continuèrent comme ils le faisaient. Ce fut en cours de sport que les élèves commencèrent sérieusement à se poser des questions sur leur relation. Le professeur plaça Soryong et Daeryong ensemble puisque jusqu'alors Daeryong était seul. Les deux garçon formaient une équipe parfaite, sachant toujours ce que l'autre allait ou voulait faire ils était toujours là où il le fallait.

Sur le premier cycle de sport ils firent basket, les deux garçon n'avaient pas besoin de coéquipiers de plus, à deux ils arrivaient toujours à gagner les matchs, ils était fusionnels et n'arrivaient à ces bons résultats qu'avec l'autre. Durant ce cycle quand l'un voulait que l'autre aille à un endroit précis un simple regard suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent.

En dehors des cours de sport, les deux garçon étaient très proches. Ils déjeunaient ensemble le midi, restaient souvent ensemble durant les pauses... ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec l'autre. Soryong restait une figure emblématique, les élèves le respectaient beaucoup, de nombreuses personnes l'admiraient dans le lycée pour être devenu si populaire en si peu de temps.

Cette popularité eut des effets étranges sur Daeryong, comme il était souvent avec Soryong les élèves ne l'embêtaient plus pour le plaisir de le martyriser mais pour avoir des information sur Soryong qu'il refusait toujours de donner. Il finissait donc souvent avec des bleus ayant refusé d'aider les personnes qui détestaient Soryong. Et l'autre effet fut qu'il recevait beaucoup de lettre lui ordonnant de s'éloigner de Soryong sous peine de « sanction » Daeryong ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de lettres dans son casier puisqu'elles étaient noyées dans le flot de lettres de menaces qu'il recevait.

Soryong était arrivé depuis une semaine quand il décida d'aller vivre chez Daeryong de façon permanente puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps là-bas et que ses cartons n'était toujours pas ouverts. Le déménagement de Soryong se fit dans la plus grande discrétion et personne au lycée ne sut que les deux garçon vivaient ensemble. Daeryong qui était toujours de bon conseil avoua un jour à Soryong avec toute la délicatesse le caractérisant.

-J'aime pas ta coiffure je trouve ça moche, change-en !

Soryong tout d'abord offusqué avait boudé Daeryong, mais était allé chez le coiffeur quand même. La coiffure qu'il avait en revenant mettait son visage fin en valeur et semblait rendre son sourire plus lumineux. Au final Soryong avait remercié l'autre le lendemain.

-Ah au fait merci pour hier.

-De ?

-La coiffure, c'est vrai que celle-ci est mieux.

-L'autre était vraiment moche.

-Ouais bon n'en rajoute pas !

Ils avaient beaucoup rit ce soir-là était avaient finit par une fois de plus dormir dans le même lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au lycée le changement de coupe de Soryong fit des ravies,sa nouvelle coiffure était plus courte que la précédente et plus claire, donnant à son visage un air de poupée. Les jeunes filles du lycée et d'en dehors tombèrent sous son charme et le casier de Soryong tomba sous la lourdeur des lettres et des cadeaux des élèves du lycée à leur bel apollon.

Soryong trouvait cette situation lassante, il recevait beaucoup de cadeaux de jeunes filles, souvent elles étaient une dizaine à vouloir lui acheter quelque chose à manger et il se retrouvait avec trop de nourriture au final. Il avait essayé de leur répondre évasivement quand on lui demandait ce qu'il aimait mais elles faisaient du coup toutes des dizaines de plats différents Et Soryong était obligé de tout refuser même si elles avaient travaillé des heures pour tout faire puisqu'il ne voulait pas déclencher de guérilla dans le lycée.

Les filles du lycée mirent un mois à peu près pour comprendreque Soryong ne voulait pas qu'on lui offre de la nourriture ou des cadeaux. Les lettres ne cessèrent cependant pas, de nombreuses filles lui écrivaient pour lui déclarer leurs flammes où juste pour écrire. Dans tous les cas Soryong lisait souvent les lettres sans y répondre.

Daeryong de son côté ne recevait rien. Le midi il devait fuir au toit et s'y enfermer pour que personne ne vienne lui voler son repas ou le frapper; il ne pouvais être protégé par Soryong puisqu'une horde de fille le monopolisait dès que la sonnerie arrivait. Certains jours il n'était pas assez rapide et finissait salement amoché et affamé. Les lettres qu'il recevait était d'une nature tout autre que celles de Soryong, lui recevait les lettres de haine la plupart du temps, il avait reçu deux lettres ou des jeunes filles lui disaient de se battre pour son couple avec Soryong et de ne pas abandonner celui qu'il autre lui voulaient une haine féroce.

Daeryong devait faire attention en permanence, il ne pouvais laisser ses affaires dans son casier puisqu'il les lui volaient ou détruisaient. En trois mois il avait du racheter six jeux de livres scolaires les précédents ayant été brûlés, trempés, ou tout simplement déchiquetés. Cette situation était un vrai calvaire pour lui mais il supportait sans jamais rien dire à personne, pas même à Soryong. Il gardait sa douleur et ne laissait jamais sa peine ressortir, résistant comme il pouvait.

Les cours étaient d'une banalité affligeante, la seule couleur apportée a ceux-ci était celle de Soryong, qui, souriant tout le temps remontait le moral de ses camarades. Soryong avait vu un jour Daeryong revenir de la pause de midi en sang, il l'avait alors amené aux toilettes pour le soigner et lui parler.

-Daeryong qu'est-ce-qu'il t'es arrivé ?

-Je suis tombé.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, on ne se fait pas ce genre de blessures en tombant.

-Je me suis prit les pieds en haut des escalier et je les ai dévalés, ce n'est rien retourne en cours je m'occupe de ça.

-Non, laisse moi faire.

-Retourne-y, ça ira.

-Mais...

-Vas-y ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Daeryong d'un ton doux.

Soryong acquiesça et retourna dans la salle de classe inquiet pour Daeryong.

Les jours passèrent et Soryong faisait attention à Daeryong a chaque pause de midi. Daeryong avait remarqué le comportement de l'autre et se soignait donc avant de retourner en cours. Les deux garçon avaient gardé leur proximité, ils passaient toujours beaucoup de temps ensemble. Daeryong aimait ces moments passés avec Soryong puisqu'ils étaient les seuls répits où il était sûr de ne pas se faire frapper, mais après ces instant de proximité les coups se faisaient bien souvent plus violents.

Soryong ne posa plus de questions à Daeryong à propos de ses blessure régulière jusqu'au jour où il fut emmené à l'hôpital. Sur place on lui apprit qu'il avait été tabassé et qu'il avait été trouvé évanouit dans une ruelle par une passante qui avait immédiatement appelé les secours.

Durant l'hospitalisation de Daeryong, Soryong resta à son chevet le plus longtemps possible. Une semaine après son hospitalisation Daeryong pu sortir, il retourna en classe malgré les protestations de Soryong. Au lycée Soryong était devenu ultra-protecteur envers Daeryong. Ce qui irrémédiablement serai la cause des futurs passages à tabac de Daeryong.

* * *

Voilà qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit!


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello!

Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour avoir oublié de poster les deux semaines passées (le 21 et le 28) je vais déplacer le jour de parution au dimanche d'ailleurs c'est plus simple pour moi!

comme j'ai oublié deux semaine je vais vous poster deux chapitres!

encore désolée et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Daeryong n'aimait pas que Soryong le couve, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant et il détestait ce sentiment. Soryong avait eu très peur pour Daeryong et gardait donc toujours un œil sur lui le forçant parfois à le suivre à son plus grand désarroi. Les autres élèves patients attendaient que Daeryong soit seul, quand Soryong s'occupait de ses fans ou avait le dos tourné pour lui faire des crasses ou le menacer allant parfois jusqu'à le frapper.

L'année scolaire des deux garçon fut rythmée de façon complètement différente. Soryong tout d'abord avait une horde de fan qui le suivait et l'idolâtrait buvant ses paroles comme celles d'un grand savant. Il avait beaucoup d'amis, riait avec eux et souriait presque tout le temps. La vie de Soryong était celle d'un prince, s'il avait demandé il aurai pu avoir des larbins lui faisant son repas ou ses devoirs, portant son sac et faisant absolument tout pour lui.

Daeryong, lui, n'avais personne mis à part Soryong, il passait le moins de temps possible avec celui-ci pour éviter les coup et par la suite de l'inquiéter. Daeryong voulait que Soryong n'ait pas à se soucier de lui et puisse vivre ses années lycée sans avoir à se soucier de lui _(Daeryong). _Les seules personnes qui posaient son regard sur lui étaient soit les professeur le félicitant pour ses résultats excellents soit les autres élèves le fusillant du regard, des promesses de mort planant derrière leurs airs calmes. Les autres élèves semblaient attendre un faux pas de sa part pour le frapper, allant parfois même jusqu'à le tabasser seulement pour le plaisir de le voir souffrir.

Les fans de Soryong étaient plus violentes chaque jours, le casier de Daeryong était régulièrement fracturé pour y mettre des déchets ou des pièges visant à le blesser voire à le tuer. Il avait de nombreuses fois faillit se faire tuer par une fléchette cachée dans un lanceur au fond de son casier ou par du verre projeté il ne savait comment vers son visage. Il avait eu quelques coupures au visage mais n'eut pas de blessures majeures.

Les fans de Soryong furent apparemment déçues de leurs échecs puisqu'un jours alors qu'il venait de mettre un pied sur le passage clouté dans le but de passer de l'autre côté de la route, il faillit passer de l'autre côté de la vie. Une fan dans la voiture dérobée à son père elle fonça sur Daeryong qui fit un vol plané et sortait tout juste d'un passage à tabac violent.

Il toucha terre dans un craquement sinistre, la jeune fille au volant fuit aussi vite qu'elle put et personne ne sembla vouloir aider le pauvre Daeryong étendu sur le sol et saignant abondamment. Il se redressa comme il put, fit deux pas puis s'évanouit sous les yeux de Soryong qui venait de sortir du lycée riant avec ses amis.

Soryong se figea et accourut pour aider Daeryong et laissa en plan ses amis qui partirent sans demander leur reste. Soryong appela une ambulance et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôpital où Daeryong dut passer dans un bloc opératoire. Soryong attendit, attendit, attendit, durant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne lui dire que Daeryong était inconscient et se reposait dans une chambre.

Le jeune homme avait poussé un soupir soulagé et était allé le voir. Daeryong n'était pas beau à voir, des bandage partout sur les bras, un plâtre à la jambe, un bandage dépassant de sous sa chemise d'hôpital, il n'y avait pas dire Daeryong allait mal. Son visage laissait doucement apparaître un œil au beurre noir et son corps des bleus un peu partout sa peau se colorait déjà de violet jaunâtre. Soryong pleura en voyant l'autre dans cet état, il s'assit à son chevet et le regarda dormir jusqu'au moment où une infirmière lui dise qu'il devait partir l'heure des visite étant terminée. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il retourna à l'appartement, il ne mangea pas et dormit assez peu cette nuit-là ainsi que toutes celles qui passèrent durant la convalescence de Daeryong.

Cela dura un peu plus de deux mois, Daeryong s'était vite réveillé mais devait se rétablir de ses blessures, anciennes et nouvelles ce qui lui prit un long moment vu le grand nombre de celles-ci. Le rétablissement de Daeryong fut long mais il pu finalement sortir après deux mois passés dans l'hôpital, le lieu qu'il devait détester le plus au monde. Soryong était devenu plus protecteur si cela était possible, surveillant Daeryong en permanence, épiant tous ses faits et gestes. Daeryong qui détestait cela lui fit comprendre qu'il devait arrêter en poussant une gueulante une fois qu'il furent chez eux pour ne pas mettre la honte à Soryong au lycée.

-Mais lâche-moi merde ! J'en ai marre de t'avoir sur le dos tout le temps!Laisse-moi vivre je peux me débrouille sans que tu sois toujours derrière mon dos !

-Non tu ne peux pas ! La preuve tu viens de passer deux mois à l'hôpital !

-Laisse-moi respirer ! T'es comme les autres élèves quand je suis arrivé tu comprend pas que j'étouffe quand tu fais ça ! Les autres me regardent comme ça pour trouver mes faiblesses et s'en servir alors ne fait pas comme eux !

-Mais, Daeryong tu viens de passer deux mois, DEUX MOIS dans un putain d'hôpital j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi non ? Merde je suis ton frère essaye de me comprendre ! Je te vois te détruire tous les jours à cause d'eux et de ses saloperie de lunette que tu t'obstine à porter au lycée !

-Je les porte pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

-Et ça t'as aidé jusqu'ici ?

-Avant que tu ne vienne oui !

-Ça veux dire quoi ça ?

-Que j'arrive pas à rester froid et indifférent avec toi ! J'arrive pas à mettre ma carapace et je montre mon vrai moi !

-Et alors ?

-Je veux rester anonyme ! Me fondre dans la masse !

-Tu... mais pourquoi ?

-J'en ai eu marre d'avoir des dizaines de filles à mes pieds et ne pas pouvoir avoir de vie parce qu'elle étaient toujours là jalouses les unes des autres !

-Tu regrette vraiment à ce point d'avoir ce visage ?

-Oui...

Les yeux de Soryong s'emplirent de larmes et sa gorge de sanglots.

-A... alors tu regrette d'être mo... mon frère ? D'être comme.. comme moi ?

-Bien sûr que non babo ! Jamais je pourrais regretter de t'avoir, tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre à nouveau, je voudrai pouvoir voir ton visage tous les jours, pouvoir entendre ta voix tout le temps. Je ne sais pas comment je vivrais sans toi à mes côtés.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-C'est dur Soryong. Regarde-toi ! Tu es beau, tu es aimé, tu as des fans fidèles, mais si tu as une petite-amie comment vont réagir les filles qui t'admirent ? Elles vont haïr cette fille et la faire fuir pour t'avoir pour elles seules. Un seul regard de ta part vers l'une d'elle, un simple sourire et toutes les autres la haïrons, elles ferons de sa vie un enfer, pour qu'elle te quitte!

-A..attend au lycée ils pensent qu'on sort ensemble ?

-Oui...

-Donc c'est de ma faute si tu souffres ! Si j'avais dit qu'on était juste ami elle n'auraient jamais fait ça !

-Elles l'aurait fait parce que je suis proche de toi. Tout ce qui est proche de toi est une menace pour elles. Si je suis proche de toi tu le seras moins d'elles.

-Pardonne-moi ! C'est de ma faute !

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Les élèves me martyrisaient déjà avant que tu n'arrives.

-On dois démentir les rumeurs !

-Personne ne te croirait, ils penseraient que tu veux protéger ton petit-ami. La pensée que nous sommes un couple est beaucoup trop imprégnée dans leurs esprits maintenant.

-Alors tu vas souffrir jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Je refuse !

-Ce n'est que six mois je survivrai.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. Tu aurais pu mourir sous les roues de cette voiture.

-C'était un chauffard ivre elles n'y étaient pour rien cette fois-ci.

Daeryong se sentit mal de mentir mais il le devait pour protéger Soryong, aussi douloureux que ce soit. La discussion ne dura pas plus longtemps et Soryong fit promettre à l'autre d'être prudent. C'est sur cette promesse qu'ils allèrent se coucher totalement épuisés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme chaque soir depuis le début de l'année.

* * *

Voilà le premier le second arrive tout de suite!


	5. Chapitre 5

Hello bis! voici le deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui!

Le dernier chapitre était celui de la grande déclaration le « Je suis ton frère » passé inaperçu parmi le dialogue (et là toi lecteur ne t'en souviens déjà plus donc tu vas aller vérifier n'est-ce-pas ?) Mais bon passons. Il se passera pas grand chose dans ce chapitre c'est juste un « et le temps passa » mais en un peu plus développé

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les deux garçons continuèrent donc à agir comme ils le faisait au lycée. Soryong avait comprit qu'il étouffait Daeryong et le laissa donc mais vérifiait tout de même régulièrement qu'il allait bien. Chaque jour il se levait avait son frère pour tout préparer et que celui-ci n'ait qu'a s'asseoir à table pour déjeuner puis se préparer sans avoir à penser à rien d'autre que lui. Daeryong appréciait le geste de l'autre et le remerciait régulièrement.

Pour aller au lycée malgré que tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient en couples ils continuaient à prendre des chemins différents pour ne pas alimenter les rumeurs déjà beaucoup trop nombreuses au goût des deux concernés, il riaient souvent de l'incongruité de certaines. Dans quel univers parallèle Daeryong pourrait être le clone robotique de Soryong ?

La vie des deux garçons au lycée ne change pas d'un iota. Soryong avait toujours des dizaine d'admiratrice et Daeryong des dizaine de personnes le haïssant Soryong avait fait promettre à Daeryong de lui dire si d'autres menaces lui parvenaient, le plus vieux tint sa promesse et lui montra chaque papier reçu. Le plus jeune était triste pour son frère qui était haït de tout le lycée pour une simple paire de lunettes.

Les deux frères étaient en permanence ensemble ce qui donnait moins d'occasions aux autres de frapper le plus vieux. Les garçons avaient vite compris que Daeryong était le protégé de Soryong et qu'il ne valait mieux pas le toucher s'ils voulaient rester entier. Cela étant les adoratrices de Soryong restaient jalouse de la relation entre les deux garçon et payaient régulièrement des hommes pour menacer, agresser, intimider et faire fuir Daeryong.

Soryong tirait toujours Daeryong le midi à la cantine pour manger en tête à tête avec lui mais au cours du mois il prit la décision de ne plus y manger avec son frère. Une de ses fan avait empoisonné un verre avec il ne savait quoi et Daeryong avait été victime de l'atroce mélange. Il avait dû faire un passage à l'hôpital où on leur annonça que la jeune fille avait mit de la colle et du détergeant dans le verre elle avait couvert le goût et l'odeur avec un quelconque produit et ils avaient eu de la chance que le corps de Daeryong soit solide car quelque heures de plus et Soryong n'aurai plus eut de grand frère.

Daeryong avait remarqué que son frère était de plus en plus inquiet pour lui alors un jour il alla voir un site qu'avait crée les fan de son frère. Il arrivait que des sites dédié à Soryong s'ouvrent sur le net. Ces fanbases réunissaient des filles de presque toute la Corée qui avaient un jour vu une photo de lui et étaient tombées sous le charme. Il trouva la fanbase officielle et regarda les messages qui y étaient.

Souvent il s'agissait de jeunes filles qui disaient à son frère l'aimer de tout leur cœur et vouloir sortir avec lui. D'autres étaient plus trash et les jeunes filles parlaient très crûment et voulaient clairement un plan cul. D'autres semblaient sur le point de se suicider parce qu'elle étaient invisibles aux yeux de Soryong et les dernière envoyaient juste des idée de torture à faire subir à Daeryong. Il en vit des vraiment cruelles, telles que lui couper toutes les veines et le regarder mourir, lui arracher les ongles puis les dents, lui arracher les yeux, lui briser tous les os... et il y en avait beaucoup de ce style.

Daeryong se sentit mal pour deux raisons, jamais il n'avait été haït par autant de personnes en même temps et l'empoisonnement de l'avant veille l'avais vidé de toute énergie et faisait toujours du mal à son corps. Il coupa la page internet qui le faisait souffrir et supprima l'historique pour que Soryong ne sache jamais ce qu'il avait vu.

Le lendemain, lundi, il dit à Soryong se sentir mal et n'alla pas au lycée. Quand Soryong partit de l'appartement il eut un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait que quelque chose de mal allait arriver mais ne savais pas quoi et cela l'oppressait. Il arriva au lycée et vit de la surprise sur la plupart des visages. Tous se demandaient où était Daeryong. Ils eurent leur réponse en classe, il avait été empoisonné vendredi et se reposait. La plupart des filles affichait un sourire radieux à l'idée d'approcher Soryong de plus près.

Daeryong de son côté alla sur les fanbases et les messages de joie par rapport à son absence se comptaient pas centaines, il sentit de la peine poindre le bout de son nez. Toute la souffrance mentale accumulée depuis le début de l'année sorti et il pleura toute la matinée. Il se lamentait sur son sort et plus particulièrement sur celui de Soryong qui devait supporter de voir son frère souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire.

Il y avait tant de raison pour lesquelles Daeryong pleurait. La douleur de ne plus avoir ses parents près de lui et de son frère pour les réconforter, leur dire qu'ils les aiment, leur embrasser le front et leur promettre de toujours être là pour eux. Ne plus avoir de famille, plus personne à qui se confier mais les moments dures, plus personne avec qui partager leurs joies, plus personne. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux abandonné dans le vaste monde. Ils ne savaient pas par quel miracle ils avaient encore un toit sur leurs tête.

Daeryong souffrait depuis toujours, petit il devait protéger son frère des disputes de ses parents en bouchant les oreilles de son cadet alors que les cris faisaient résonner ses tympans, aller aider son jeune frère quand il avait des ennuis, le protégé dans les rares moment où son père voulait les frapper, le protéger des jeunes filles obsédées par Soryong dès l'école primaire.

Daeryong avait toujours été plus discret que son frère et pour devenir invisible et le protéger dans l'ombre il se transforma peu à peu en cet intello à lunettes ne ressemblant à rien. Ainsi si les filles ne voyaient que Soryong elles pouvaient haïr Daeryong qui les empêcher de toucher celui qu'elles voulaient.

Les filles haïssaient Daeryong et aimaient Soryong, ainsi jamais Soryong ne souffrait. Il était celui sur le devant de la scène, celui qu'on aimait et Daeryong derrière lui le protégeais de ses ailes d'ange gardien, même s'il perdait des plumes et son innocence tant que Soryong gardait la sienne Daeryong était heureux. Il avait toujours vécu pour aimer son frère et le protéger. Alors quand leurs parents les avaient séparées ils avaient tous deux cru mourir, Soryong avait été frappé par la cruauté du monde et Daeryong se sentait perdu sans personne à protéger.

Ce fut au début de l'année qu'ils redevinrent vraiment eux même mais la vie est cruelle et ils avaient souffert tous les deux des malheurs de l'un ou l'autre. C'était ainsi leur connexion était trop belle, trop pure pour être brisée et les deux anges déchus qu'ils étaient pleuraient en silence dans leurs chambre le soir quand la lune devenait leur confidente.

Daeryong en avait marre de pleurer et se décida à faire quelque chose de sa journée. Vers midi il alla lentement se préparer quelque chose à manger, il savait pertinemment que Soryong le tuerait s'il osait rater un repas. Il mangea donc des restes, certes il mangea peu mais il avait quelque chose dans l'estomac, il avait raté le petit déjeuné et avait tout de même eu un peu faim.

Il se décida à aller en ville pour faire des courses pour acheter tout et n'importe quoi. Il commença par les courses indispensables puis alla faire les magasins pour simplement faire un tout tranquillement puisque les élèves étaient au lycée. Il se sentait encore malade mais cela allait tout de même mieux.

Il se promenait depuis dix minutes quand il reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu lui demandant d'aller dans un parc à l'autre bout de la ville, il ignora le message et continua de marcher, il dût, à un moment, passer pas un quartier pas vraiment fréquentable de la ville. Il passa devant plusieurs ruelles sans que rien n'arrive, il reçu un nouveau message du numéro inconnu.

-_**Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, c'est une joli phrase... j'ai suffisamment attendu.**_

Daeryong s'interrogea au sujet du message et sentit une main le prendre par le bras et le tirer dans une ruelle, son téléphone tomba au sol et se brisa, il se débattit mais reçu plusieurs coups et finit par s'évanouir sans savoir où il allait atterrir.

Le mauvais pressentiment de Soryong n'avais jamais été aussi juste qu'en ce jour... certains jours on ferais mieux de rester coucher, et c'était justement un de ces jours-là.

* * *

Voilà! alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Hello!

désolé j'ai encore du retard ^^' je me desespère toute seule

Voilà le chapitre 6 J'aime toujours pas faire souffrir mes personnages mais là c'est LE passage obligé. Donc désolé mais Daeryong s'en prend plein la tronche.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Daeryong ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il était dans une grande salle sombre attaché à une chaise au milieu de celle-ci. Autour de lui il ne vit que des murs sales et des détritus. Une porte s'ouvrit face à lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte il vit une silhouette féminine se dessiner. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui suivie de quatre hommes taillés comme des armoires à glaces.

-Tu aurai dû suivre mon conseil et quitter Soryong ! Tu ne le mérite même pas ! Tu aurai du mourir la dernière fois ! Soryong est à moi tu comprends ? À MOI ! Dit-elle en criant les derniers mots.

Alors qu'elle parlait la jeune fille s'était approché de Daeryong et l'avait prit par le col de son uniforme le secouant. Après avoir crié la jeune fille le gifla. Elle épousseta sa jupe d'un air supérieur puis continua calmement.

-Passons, de toute façon tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de t'approcher de lui.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement puis sortit de la pièce fermant la porte derrière elle. Les les quatre hommes semblaient attendre son départ puisque aussitôt la porte fut-elle fermée qu'ils commencèrent à rouer de coup le pauvre Daeryong incapable de se défendre. Un violent coup au visage fit tomber Daeryong sur sur le côté la chaise écrasant son bras et ses lunettes volant plus loin les verres se brisant sous le choc. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur mais les quatre homme ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Les coups furent tellement violents que la chaise fut brisée et jetée au loin. L'un des hommes prit Daeryong par le bras et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce le faisant s'écraser contre le mur.

Daeryong reçu un coup violent au visage brisant son nez dans un craquement sinistre les quatre hommes n'en eurent cure et allaient continuer à frapper le pauvre corps meurtri de Daeryong quand un bruit sourd les arrêtèrent. Des homme habillés en militaires entrèrent dans la pièce et braquèrent leurs armes sur les bourreaux de Daeryong. Les quatre hommes furent menottés puis emmenés hors de la pièce. Personne ne semblait avoir vu Daeryong encore étendu sur le sol. Il poussa un faible gémissement faisant se retourner un des hommes qui s'approcha de lui dans le but de vérifier s'il était en vie.

-Jeune homme vous m'entendez ?

Daeryong ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais tout ce qui en sortit fut du sang quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Les derniers mots qu'il entendit furent ceux de l'homme appelant une ambulance.

Daeryong se réveilla deux semaine plus tard dans un chambre d'hôpital d'un blanc éclatant, la seule touche de couleur venait du corps endormi de Soryong assis sur la chaise à moitié couché sur le lit tenant entre ses doigts la main gauche de Daeryong.

Daeryong vit qu'il était en mauvais état, le bras droit plâtré, la cheville droite aussi, le genou gauche tenu par une atèle mise sur une bande remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse et descendant jusqu'à mi mollet. Il sentit aussi une bande autour de son torse et une autre sur son visage couvrant son œil gauche.

Le réveil de Daeryong provoqua celui de Soryong qui ouvrit des yeux fatigués et mit quelque seconde à réaliser la situation. Une fois que l'information fut montée à son cerveau, il sauta sur Daeryong passant ses bras autour de son cou et enfouissant son nez dans les mèches brunes de celui-ci.

-Babo ! J'ai eu si peur ! Ne me refait jamais ça ! Jamais ! Pleura Soryong des larmes dévalant ses joues.

-Désolé, lui dit Daeryong passant son bras gauche, seul bras valide autour de Soryong.

Les deux garçon restèrent ainsi deux longues minute savourant le contact de l'autre. Soryong relâcha finalement la pression autour du cou de Daeryong et le regarda dans les yeux, enfin dans son œil l'autre étant bandé ayant été blessé à cause du verre de ses lunettes qui s'était brisé.

-Tu va devoir rester ici un moment.

-Je sais.

-Tu aurai dû me prévenir qu'elles étaient plus violentes on aurait démenti les rumeurs.

-Je sais.

-Je t'ai pris tes cours pour que tu soit à jour.

-Je sais.

-J'ai eu vraiment peur de te perdre Daeryong.

-Je sais.

Soryong voyant l'état de choc de Daeryong l'embrassa sur le front lui disant d'essayer de dormir pendant qu'il allait prévenir les infirmières. Daeryong lui fit un maigre sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Soryong sortit et prévint les infirmières du réveil de Daeryong, elles le remercièrent et allèrent voir son état. Soryong alla prendre quelque chose à boire, il était resté au chevet de Daeryong durant tout son temps libre.

Au lycée il n'avait pas eu besoin de cacher son angoisse de voir ou non l'autre se réveiller. Les autres ne savaient pas que Daeryong était à l'hôpital ils le pensaient tous chez lui, malade. Soryong qui était retourné en cours ne ressemblait plus à rien, il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux, le visage tiré les cheveux n'importe comment, des vêtement froissés et des marques de larmes séchées sur ses joue. Le sex-appeal du jeune homme avait totalement disparu. Les autres élèves ne savaient pas la raison de l'état de Soryong et pensaient à une rupture amoureuse ou un parent décédé.

Soryong retourna voir Daeryong et le trouva éveillé un infirmière lui refaisant le bandage à la jambe, il sourit au blessé et lui montra sa boisson en souriant.

-J'ai pensé que tu en voudrais.

-Merci.

Soryong s'assit à la droite de Daeryong posant les boissons sur la table de chevet alors que l'infirmière finissait son travail. Les deux garçon se sourirent, Soryong posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux lui répétant encore une fois à quel point il avait eu peur pour lui Daeryong posa sa tête sur celle Soryong fermant les yeux avec un sourire bienveillant et désolé. L'infirmière sourit en voyant ce magnifique tableau.

-Vous avez l'air très proches.

-Nous le sommes, lui dit Soryong

-Si je ne savais pas votre lien j'aurai juré que vous sortez ensemble.

-Nos camarades au lycée en sont même persuadés, dit Daeryong en souriant toujours doucement.

-Ils ne voient pas votre ressemblance ?

-Je porte des lunettes au lycée, continua-t-il.

-D'ailleurs elles sont moches tes lunettes, lui dit Soryong

-De toute façon elles ont été cassées, répondit-il.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'on voit votre ressemblance mais vous restez proches ? Je dois admettre que je ne comprend pas, leur dit l'infirmière perdue.

-Oui, ça paraît étrange dit comme ça, dit Daeryong sur un ton légèrement embarrassé.

L'infirmière leur sourit attendrie, elle leur fit un petit geste de la main et sortit de la pièce. Soryong finit par s'allonger de tout son long sur le lit à la droite de Daeryong la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Après de courtes minutes Soryong s'endormit vite suivit par Daeryong.

Quand Soryong se réveilla Daeryong était endormi et tenait sa main entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il sourit et ferma les yeux sans bouger profitant d'être près du plus vieux. Quand Daeryong se réveilla à son tour Soryong n'était plus dans la chambre et il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Il bailla puis observa sa chambre, un lit, une armoire, une commode, le strict nécessaire pour une chambre. Il ne réussit pas à s'endormir et dût appeler un infirmière pour qu'elle lui donne un somnifère puisqu'il devait absolument se reposer.

Les jambes de Daeryong qui avaient été sérieusement touchées se soignèrent vite et il put vite faire disparaître les bandes sur celles-ci, son bras nécessitait encore deux bonnes semaine de plâtre et son œil gauche avait été opéré puisqu'un morceau de verre s'était glissé sous sa paupière infectant son œil.

Au final après cinq semaine d'absence, soit un mois et demi Daeryong put retourner en cours. Mais en promettant de faire attention, de ne pas forcer sur ses jambes ni sur aucune parties de son corps avant au moins plusieurs semaines. Le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu ayant été particulièrement violent.

* * *

Voilà voilà! alors ? ça vous a plu ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello! voilà le chapitre 7!

Je suis pas en retard cette fois-ci!

J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire donc bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Durant sa convalescence Daeryong recevais de Soryong tous leurs cours ce qui lui permettait de rester au niveau des autres. Il avait tissé d'autres liens avec son frère, plus forts et plus profondément ancrés dans leurs cœurs et leurs âmes. Les deux frères avaient eu tellement peur de perdre l'autre qu'ils ne supportaient plus d'être séparés, Daeryong n'arrivait pas à dormir à l'hôpital sans avoir Soryong près de lui. Les infirmières remarquèrent que quand Soryong venait lui rendre visite il se glissait sous les draps de son frère, le serrait contre lui et ils s'endormaient tout les deux sereins.

Elles permirent donc aux deux frères de rester ensemble la nuit. Soryong passait tout son temps libre avec Daeryong. Les seuls moment où ils supportaient la séparation était quand Soryong allait au lycée parce que Daeryong savait que son petit frère n'avait pas le choix.

La rééducation de Daeryong fut simple mais il dut la faire à cause de ses jambes. Il avait été frappé très violemment dans le dos et aux jambes, les médecins avaient cru qu'il finirait paraplégique mais grâce à un coup du destin le jeune garçon avait évité le drame et allait pouvoir continuer à marcher. Les médecin suivirent sa progression et ses premiers pas après l'accident pour être sûrs qu'il n'aurait aucuns problèmes à l'avenir.

Tout se passa finalement bien, Daeryong allait mieux et Soryong était aux anges de voir son frère en bonne santé. Ils discutèrent beaucoup à propos du lycée et de la façon dont ils allaient y retourner. L'un voulant que tout reste comme avant l'autre s'y refusant.

Daeryong quitta l'hôpital un samedi et reprit les cours deux jours plus tard, le lundi matin. C'est durant ce week-end qu'il eut la plus grande et importante discussion avec Soryong à propos du lycée.

-Je veux que tu y ailles sans lunettes ! Lui dit Soryong de but en blanc.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est à cause de moi que tout cela est arrivé et parce que tu te cachais. Si tu leur avais montré ton vrai visage ils n'auraient pas été aussi méchant.

-Soryong, je sais cela mais en étant invisible je vois leurs vrai personnalités.

-Et ça ne t'a rapporté que des bleus ! Tu aurais dû me dire qu'ils te faisaient ça.

-Si je n'ai rien dit c'est pour toi justement ! Explosa Daeryong

-Pour moi ?

-Je voulais te protéger, ceux qui me frappaient le faisait parce que je refusait de donner des information sur toi, parce que je refusait de te faire indirectement du mal, parce que je refusait de voir de la tristesse sur ton visage. Et puis...tes « fans » se collaient moins à toi quand elles cherchaient à me faire du mal, ça te permettait de respirer au moins un peu.

Soryong allait commencer à pleurer, il prit son frère dans ses bras lui répétant que même s'il était plus vieux il devait penser à lui, même s'il était plus vieux il n'avait pas à toujours le protéger, même s'il était plus vieux il avait le droit de vivre sa propre vie. Soryong laissa les larmes qui n'avaient pas coulés en apprenant l'état de Daeryong tomber de ses yeux. Il lui dit aussi que même en étant plus jeune il pouvait l'aider, le soutenir, le protéger s'il le fallait, il n'avait qu'à demander.

Après cette nuit forte en émotions et en larmes ils allèrent au lycée ensemble en même temps sans passer par des chemins différents. Quand il arrivèrent tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Daeryong n'avait pas ses lunettes et malgré la bande sur la moitié gauche de sa tête on voyait qu'il avait un beau visage. Il avait le bras droit plâtré et donc collé contre son torse et tenait son sac de la main gauche. Il n'avait pas mis son uniforme de façon militaire comme il le faisait avant mais avait ouvert la veste et sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait été lui-même dès le début.

Soryong était comme à son habitude, avec un look décontracté, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de vie. Cette fois-ci puisqu'il était avec Daeryong il avait passé son bras autour des hanche de son frère qui avait la tête légèrement appuyée sur son épaule et riait de bon cœur avec lui.

Le duo créa l'événement, personne n'avait reconnu Daeryong sans ses lunettes et tous croyaient à un amant de Soryong ou à son nouveau petit ami. Dès que les frères furent dans l'enceinte du lycée les élèves leur sautèrent dessus voulant savoir qui était ce mystérieux garçon que bon nombre d'entre eux trouvait beau malgré qu'on ne voit que la moitié de son visage. Daeryong était intimidé d'avoir autant de regard braqué sur lui, il se cachait légèrement derrière l'épaule de Soryong alors que les questions fusaient.

-Soryong, c'est qui ?

-C'est ton nouveau copain ?

-Un nouvel élève ?

-Et Daeryong ?

-Il s'appelle comment ?

Soryong prit un air le plus surprit possible se retenant de rire puisqu'il savait que les autres réagiraient de cette façon.

-Mais enfin C'EST Daeryong !

Le babillage des élèves cessa d'un coup et tous fixèrent Daeryong qui les salua avec un petit sourire gêné gâché par le bandage sur la moitié de son visage et un petit geste de la main.

-S..salut !

Ils tombèrent tous des nues, Daeryong était donc beau à ce point sans ses affreuses lunettes ? Les question se multiplièrent dans les esprits mais l'un d'entre elle plus que les autres.

-Mais pourquoi les lunettes ?

Daeryong sourit sans répondre, il tira Soryong dans le lycée jusqu'au toit faisant en sorte que les autre ne les suivent pas. Il referma la porte puis se tourna vers Soryong qui lui souriait heureux lui était déjà terrorisé.

-J'aurai jamais dû venir sans mes lunettes !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il me regardent tous, je... ça m'intimide... j'aime pas qu'on me regarde.

Le plus jeune prit Daeryong par les épaule et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis avec toi. Il ne te feront rien, je te le jure !

-J'ai...je...

-Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui...

-Alors tout se passera bien, je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop d'accord ?

-Hm...

Soryong serra son frère dans ses bras pour le réconforter, l'autre passa son bras valide autour des hanches du corps pressé contre lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Ils restèrent comme cela de longues secondes savourant une fois encore le contact de l'autre.

Il restait trois mois de cours, Daeryong pouvais survivre trois mois, non ? La journée et les semaine suivante furent éprouvantes pour les deux garçons. Daeryong était stressé et avait peur tandis que Soryong voulait à tout prix protéger son frère.

Le vendredi suivant les fans de Soryong virent voir Daeryong. L'adolescent eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul, effrayé de voir cette troupe de jeunes femmes s'approcher de les action qu'elles avaient entreprises, avaient finalement porté leurs fruit et le jeune homme était terrorisé à l'idée d'être seul avec ne serais-ce qu'une d'entre-elles.

-Nous voulons pas te blesser, on est venues s'excuser, on a réalisé que Soryong souffrait autant que toi. On croyait que t'éloigner de lui le rapprocherait de nous mais c'est le contraire qui est arrivé. La plupart d'entre nous étions jalouses de votre relation fusionnelle maintenant on comprend pourquoi il voulait toujours être avec toi. On a fouillé dans son dossier scolaire et de votre famille on a apprit que vous étiez...frères.

Daeryong qui était déjà collé à un mur sembla vouloir fusionner avec celui-ci.

-On ne comprenait pas comme il faisait pour être proche de toi, ni pourquoi tu portais ces lunettes mais on a compris au final. C'est pour échapper aux personnes comme nous que tu avais fait ça et nous on a été cruelles avec toi à cause de cela. Rien ne pourrait pardonner ce que nous avons fait mais...

-Vous pourriez vous faire pardonner en vous excusant auprès de Soryong et en ne recommençant plus. J'ai souffert physiquement mais lui souffrait mentalement de vous voir me haïr et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour m'aider. Il se sentait mal parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à part être spectateur de ce qu'il m'arrivait et savait que c'était indirectement sa faute. Il a versé plus de larmes qu'un être humain ne devrai en verser dans sa vie et beaucoup plus que moi.

Les jeunes filles s'excusèrent encore une fois et promirent d'aller voir l'autre jeune homme le plus tôt possible.

Après deux semaines Daeryong pu enlever le bandage sur son visage, il angoissait à l'idée d'aller au lycée à visage totalement découvert mais la présence de Soryong avec lui le rassurait suffisamment pour qu'il trouve la force d'y aller.

* * *

Alors ? ça vous a plu ?

Une petite review ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello!

Voici le chapitre 8! c'est l'avant-dernier! il ne reste plus que le chapitre 9 et l'épilogue qui seront posté ensemble.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8

Ils se rendirent au lycée collés l'un à l'autre se tenant la main. Aux abords du lycée ils voyaient déjà des regard surpris, quand ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de celui-ci ce fut l'apothéose de la surprise. Tous étaient bouchée bée et ne bougeaient plus regardant les deux frères parler ensemble et se sourire du même sourire, avec le même regard, les même petites fossettes, les même froncements de sourcils, avec le même visage.

-Vous en avez encore beaucoup des surprises comme ça ou vous avez fini tous les deux ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'infirmière du lycée, elle avait soigné Daeryong de nombreuses fois après qu'il ait été frappé par ses camarades et était très heureuse de le voir à visage découvert. Les seules choses qui différenciaient les deux frères étaient que Daeryong avait une petit cicatrice au dessus de l'œil.

Durant toute la journée les élèves les fixèrent comme s'il étaient des aliens, leur ressemblance avait perturbé presque tout le lycée. La plupart des élèves se demandaient quels étaient les vrai liens des deux garçons, cela semblait évident qu'ils étaient frères mais des doutes subsistaient. Ce fut le lendemain qu'une des filles du fan club de Soryong vint leur demander alors qu'ils riaient ensemble pendant la pause du matin.

-Euh... excusez-moi...

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes frères ?

-Oui, nous sommes jumeaux.

Un 'oh' surprit parcourut toute la classe qui s'était arrêtée de respirer pour connaître leur réponse.

-Et lequel de vous est l'aîné ?

-C'est Daeryong, répondit Soryong.

Les élèves de la classe ne dirent rien, sonnés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Le comportement de Daeryong à prendre des coups sans jamais rien dévoiler sur son frère, à toujours refuser de s'en éloigner, à régulièrement surveiller l'autre, tout cela devenait logique, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient toutes peu à peu. Ils savaient et comprenaient désormais ses raisons. Pour eux Daeryong voulait seulement garder pour lui les secrets de son ami, mais en réalité il protégeait son frère, son jumeau.

La jeune fille retourna à sa place en silence, lorsque le professeur arriva il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit, et les cours continuèrent calmement. Quand la pause déjeuner sonna les deux frères allèrent à la cantine et sur leur passage ils entendaient les élèves chuchoter. La nouvelle de leur lien se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le lycée et en quelques heures tout le lycée fut au courant.

Beaucoup d'élèves se posaient des questions par rapport aux jumeaux, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas arrivés en même temps, pourquoi l'un se cachait alors que l'autre non, comment avaient-ils pu ne pas voir leur ressemblance?

L'année se finit de façon joyeuse pour tout le monde,pour commencer les deux frères eurent leur diplômes avec mention, ils étaient heureux, ils s'étaient retrouvés et pouvaient enfin s'afficher. Ils profitaient parfois de leur ressemblance pour tromper les professeurs ou les élèves ce qui au final amusait beaucoup tant les frères que les piégés.

Les élèves s'excusèrent pour leur comportement envers Daeryong qui leur fit comprendre que leurs excuses ne feraient rien disparaître et que ne pas recommencer leur serait plus bénéfique. L'histoire avec les jumeaux leur avait fait prendre conscience qu'ils jugeaient les gens beaucoup trop sur leur physique et pas assez sur leur vraie personnalité.

Les deux frère participèrent, sur la demande de leur professeur de sport, à des compétitions de basket, leur grande taille et le fait qu'ils étaient fusionnels les aidaient beaucoup à devenir de bons joueurs. Quand ils jouaient ils savaient toujours ce que l'autre voulait faire et quand il voulait le faire ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de faire beaucoup de travail d'équipe et passaient plus de temps à travailler des techniques et faire des entraînements.

Les deux frères n'avaient pas à la base l'ambition de devenir athlètes mais les demandes de grand clubs se succédèrent voulant d'eux dans leurs équipes. Les demandes commencèrent à arriver après leur première compétition. Ils devaient jouer à deux contre deux et les jumeaux avaient remporté la première place. Bien sûr il y avait d'autres paires de jumeaux mais les évènements qui leur étaient arrivés les avaient liés d'un lien très solide et particulier.

Ils refusèrent beaucoup de demandes mais finirent par signer dans un grand club et là-bas ils s'entraînèrent pour monter au plus haut, apprirent de nouvelles façons de jouer, de s'adapter à leur adversaire. Et ce plus haut niveau fut atteint deux ans plus tard aux jeux olympiques où ils firent remporter la médaille d'or à la Corée au basketball. Comme quoi même en partant perdant on peut finir vainqueur.

(ellipse)

Les deux frères étaient en pleine interview pour une magazine de sport, la jeune journaliste en face d'eux semblait légèrement impressionnée par leur présence. Elle toussota puis commença à poser ses questions.

-Les gens se posent beaucoup de question à votre propos, vous êtes, soyons honnêtes, de beaux jeunes hommes pourquoi avoir choisit de faire du basket plutôt que du mannequinat ou entrer dans le showbiz ?

-Au début nous ne pensions pas devenir basketteurs, au lycée notre professeur de sport nous avait demandé de participer à une compétition de basket que nous avions gagné, sur un terrain, on est vraiment fusionnels, on sait ce que veux faire l'autre sans mots avec un simple regard.

-C'est votre secret pour être aussi doués ?

-Non, nous avons de longues heures d'entraînement derrière nous.

-Puis-je me permettre de vous poser des question plus privées ?

-Vous pouvez mais nous n'y répondrons pas forcément.

-Tout les deux vous êtes très proches, avez-vous eu des petites-amies ?

-Non jamais pour ma part.

-Moi non plus.

-Pourtant vous avez été gâté par la nature.

-Souvent les filles sont attirées par notre physique et n'importe lequel de nous deux lui irait alors que nous sommes très différents l'un de l'autre.

Les questions se succédèrent les jumeaux y répondaient avec le sourire et honnêtement lorsque la jeune femme leur laissa faire une pause ils allèrent tout deux aux toilettes. Un membre du staff s'approcha de la porte et entendit une partie de la discussions.

-Hyung enlève tes mains de là !

-J'en ai envie depuis qu'on est là !

-C'est pas le moment !

-Je me retiens de le faire depuis trop longtemps.

-Arrête.

-Tais-toi ou je t'attache !

-Mais ils sont juste à côté !

-Et alors ? t'es pas obligé de toujours gémir à chaque fois !

-Hyung je suis sensible à cet endroit tu le sais.

L'espion entendit un petit gémissement et rougit, d'autres membres s'étaient approchés entre temps et rougirent eux aussi s'imaginait des centaines de scénarios possibles. Les deux frères étaient-ils bien en train de faire « ça » alors qu'ils avaient une interview ? Sortaient-ils ensemble en se cachant de tous parce que leur relation était malsaine ? Sans faire attention l'un d'eux poussa la porte et tomba sur une scène qu'ils auraient voulu ne jamais voir...

* * *

Voilà! alors ? une petite review ?


	9. Chapitre 9 et épilogue

Hello! Voilà le dernière chapitre et l'épilogue!

La publication a été géniale et je suis contente d'avoir été lue

merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et surtout à Adam qui se reconnaitra ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 9

Les membres du staff regardèrent les deux frères, ils étaient dans une position pour le moins incongrue, Soryong était assis entre deux lavabos Daeryong entre ses jambes les deux main plongées dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient leurs regards tournés vers la porte ouverte sur les douze fautifs.

-Hyung laisse mes cheveux c'est gênant là... dit Soryong à son frère.

Daeryong se recula et laissa son frère descendre du lavabo. Il se mirent tout les deux face aux membres du staff rouge de gêne.

-Désolé que vous ayez assisté à ça mais hyung est obsédé par mes cheveux et n'arrête pas de les tripoter.

-...cheveux ?

-Bah oui vous pensiez à quoi ?

Le staff rougit et ils partirent tous dans des directions différentes honteux d'avoir cru à des choses improbables.

Soryong alla fermer la porte, à clef cette fois-ci. Il sentit Daeryong se coller à son dos et passer ses bras autour de ses hanches.

-On en était où déjà ? Demanda Daeryong

-À la partie la plus intéressante, répondit Soryong d'une voix sensuelle et se retournant dans les bras de son frère.

Daeryong lui sourit puis vint cueillir les lèvres de son frère, péché défendu auquel il avait goûté et ne pouvait plus se passer. Il colla son frère à la porte sans pour autant décoller leurs lèvres, il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de celui-ci pour parcourir son torse de ses doigts.

Ils durent malheureusement s'arrêter très vite puisqu'on toqua à la porte pour qu'ils continuent l'interview, ils y retournèrent donc après avoir remit leurs vêtements en place et avoir échangé un dernier baiser.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà plusieurs années, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas comme des frères quand après avoir beaucoup bu à une soirée ils couchèrent ensemble, sous l'effet de l'alcool ils avaient laissé libre court à leur désir. Pour eux ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas une mauvaise chose il s'aimaient comme n'importe quelle autre personne aimait, pourtant ils savaient qu'aux yeux du monde ils étaient des monstres et qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas montrer l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Personne ne savait pour leur relation, ils avaient la chance d'être jumeaux donc se tenir la main ou se câliner n'était pas mal vu même si à leur âge cela semblait puéril aux yeux de leur entourage.

Les deux frères savaient que leur relation était mal vue et se cachaient pour cette raison. Pour le moment ils avaient toujours trouvé des excuses mais savaient bien qu'un jour la vérité éclaterait et qu'alors ils devraient fuir mais pour le moment ils profitaient juste de la présence de l'autre et de leur chance d'être ensemble.

Et juste ensuite l'épilogue!

Épilogue :

Les jumeaux se tenaient debout dans le bureau du plus vieux, ils avaient en parallèle de leur carrière sportive crée une entreprise d'import-export qui avait aussi une chaîne d'hôpitaux et de nombreux magasins partout dans le monde. Quand à 30 ans leur carrière sportive s'arrêta ils s'invertirent complètement dans leur entreprise qui avait gagné en notoriété et était désormais la plus puissante de Corée. Ils avaient vieillis mais avaient gardé cette profonde rancœur envers leurs anciens camarades de classe qui avaient malmené Daeryong.

Ils avaient monté un plan sur des dizaines d'années pour appauvrir les plus fautifs ils ne faisaient rien directement, parfois les jetant dehors de chez eux en plein hiver en donnant une grosse somme d'argent au propriétaire de leur appartement ou en faisaient détruire leurs maisons pour faire des centres commerciaux.

Ils en avaient poussé deux au suicide et les nombreux autres sur la liste ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Les jumeaux avaient payés des hommes pour « s'occuper » des élèves, ils se fichaient de ce qui leur arrivait le but était de les envoyer dans un de leurs hôpitaux où ils seraient soit laissés pour mort soit rendus encore plus malade jusqu'à les tuer dans d'atroces souffrances.

Rien n'était signé de leur nom, ils payaient des hommes pour qu'eux même en payent d'autres pour engager des tueurs à gage, ils utilisaient tous les pièges et astuces du système politique et économique du pays pour n'être relié à aucun événement arrivé aux anciens bourreaux de Daeryong.

Soryong était très heureux, il avait lancé l'idée de la vengeance et avait mis au point le plan que son frère avait suivit. Daeryong n'était pas attaché à ce point à la vengeance mais l'idée de son frère était vraiment bien menée et la pensée de faire ressentir à ses anciens bourreaux ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lui paraissait très bonne et le faisait jubiler.

Daeryong même s'il n'avait pas été emballé par l'idée de faire du mal à d'autres êtres humains s'était un jour fait la remarque que des êtres humains ne lui auraient pas fait tout ce qu'il a subi. Il avait, avec son frère, monté des plans dignes de films américains pour faire connaître l'enfer à leurs anciens camarades de classe. Il savait que ce qu'ils avaient fait était politiquement incorrecte mais depuis le lycée rien dans leurs vies n'avait été politiquement correcte. Il ne risquaient rien grâce aux failles du système qu'ils avaient exploitées. Il étaient devenus deux requins, cherchant à tout prix à détruire tout ce que leurs camarades avaient bâti à la sueurs de leurs fronts, au prix de leurs familles. Ils voulaient leur prendre jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de joie, de bonheur, d'espoir, de vie. Tout prendre et ne leur laisser que des cendres et leurs yeux pour pleurer.

Les deux frères regardaient Séoul passer du jour à la nuit les commerces s'éclairant peu à peu et le ciel se noircissant. Ils étaient heureux, dans leur couple, dans leurs vies et dans leur vengeance, ils avaient presque accomplie leur plan. La plupart de leurs anciens camarades étaient morts ou avaient fuis le pays il en restait une poignée qui allait souffrir pendant cette nuit.

Daeryong n'avait eu aucun mal à accepter qu'on fasse du mal aux familles de ses anciens bourreaux. Faisant perdre à ceux déjà parents la garde de leurs enfants et empêchant ceux en voulant d'en avoir. Ils firent aussi en sorte que leurs parents perdent leur travail, qu'ils soient criblées de dettes sur plusieurs générations.

Ceux qui avaient fui n'étaient pas épargnés, ils étaient soit traqués par des hommes payés pour les trouver et faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur découverte ce qui se résumait souvent à un assassinat soit ils étaient encore plus endetté que lorsqu'ils étaient en Corée du Sud grâce aux partenariats et à l'influence de l'entreprise des deux frères partout dans le monde.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et se sourirent, Daeryong avait les bras croisés sur le ventre de Soryong et la tête posée sur son épaule, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, heureux. Ils avaient vengés le plus vieux de ses anciens tortionnaires, étaient très fortunés et s'aimaient, rien ne pouvais briser leur havre de paix qu'ils avaient longuement construit.

* * *

Alors ? la dernière review ? satisfaits du chapitre ? de l'histoire ?


End file.
